tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellie Salvatore/Traits
Personality As a human, Ellie was described as being free spirited, kind hearted, compassionate, mischievous, intelligent, and childish at heart. Because she had no maternal figure in her life, Ellie idolized her brothers and often looked up to them in many ways. Her bond with Damon, in particular, was so strong that her personality almost mirrored his exactly, making them both the free spirited and wick witted out of the Salvatore siblings. Giuseppe never approved of the impact that Damon had on his youngest and only daughter, as he believed that Damon was nothing but irresponsible and lacked any sense of direction. Because of this, Ellie often received a lack of attention from her father. They were emotionally distant, however her relationship with her father was made up by the relationship she had with both of her brothers, especially Damon, who thought that Ellie was his world. When Ellie became a vampire, all of her traits as a human were amplified, including her compassion towards human life. Because she was such a gentle soul as a human, and could never wish let alone imagine any harm upon anyone, Ellie found it most difficult to adapt to her vampire life. She tried to subdue her hunger as much as she could, as she didn't like hurting people just to satisfy her hunger, though in the end she would always give in, as the blood was now a needed ingredient in her survival. Despite not liking the fact that she had to hurt/kill people in order to survive, Ellie was one of the first out of her brothers to gain control over her blood urges. Her kind hearted nature and amplified compassion towards human life made it easier for Ellie to feed without loosing control. While she is considered small and somewhat delicate, her personality is very big and shows very well in her unique, raspy voice. Her personality is said to be very bubbly, childish at heart, optimistic and wick witted - often being described as a "dark Tinkerbell". Because of her sarcastic and wick witted nature, Ellie can sometimes be mistaken as another Damon. However her sarcasm and wick witted responses aren't considered mean and hurtful, in comparison to what Damon may say in a certain situation. Her sarcastic responses are simply rather playful, than mean. Ellie is also very sincere, and unfailingly kind, which given the incredible burden she carries is worth canonization. Her gift gives her sharp and impressive insight into the workings of the human psyche. She can get quite annoyed when people don't listen to her advice, especially her advice results in the outcome being better than predicted. Stefan often playfully calls Ellie a "handful", as she is continuously bouncing about. Nevertheless, she proves to be caring and nurturing to her closest friends and despite being able to keep a positive attitude, she desperately longs to be human. Appearance Physically, Ellie is described to be exceptionally beautiful, with young innocence and delicate, pixie like features. Due to her beauty and good looks, Ellie has always been liked and admired by the opposite sex. Her persona is often described as being very bright and bubbly, which shows very clearly in her unique, raspy voice. Ellie is described as being the exact replica of her mother, as commented by many members of her family. Her features are hinted to show a great resemblance towards to her eldest brother Damon, however she also possess the same almond shape green eyes of her older brother, Stefan. When Ellie is in her vampiric form, her eyes will turn red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lengthen into fangs. Her skin is said to be quite cold to the touch, however she fixes this by drinking coffee. She has a straight nose, a heart shaped face, thin lips, high cheekbones, a dimple smile, porcelain pale skin and long delicate eyebrows. Her hair is said to be dark brown, and often hangs down in loose curls. She is rather petite and slim, standing at just 5'3, which earns her the nickname "Dark Tinkerbell". Ellie's wardrobe during the 1800's was only shown during flashbacks in season one. For the antebellum era of the south, Ellie wore colourful clothing, hooped skirts and bodices with hook-and-eye closures. She wore her hair in tight ringlets, which sometimes accompanied by a hat, and her hair pulled up and away from her face. She was noted to wear a lot of jewellery, particularly fancy and expensive necklaces that Damon brought for her over the years. During the Antebellum era of the United States, make-up was reserved for elite members of society such as royalty, though at times it was said to be worn by brothel women in a rather grotesque manner. Though Ellie and other women of Mystic Falls do not meet any of the aforementioned criteria, they are shown wearing make-up. Strengths Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength: '''Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed: Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control: '''The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotion's of one self. *'Dream Manipulation: Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses: '''This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste, smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams and alter/erase human memories. *'''Immortality: A vampire stops ageing once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor: '''Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds and torso impalement. *' Lapis Lazuli: Ellie possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in the daylight without being harmed. *'''Premonitions: Ellie possesses the rare gift of foresight. She is able to foresee the fate of certain events, though she is not able to choose what she wants to see. The visions that Ellie experiences are always precise. Because of her unique ability, this makes Ellie a rare (and somewhat powerful) vampire. Abilities Clairvoyance Ellie has the unique power to see and experience events from the future, a gift more commonly known as 'premonitions'. This power is said to be highly desirable, since it often helps the user evade dangerous situations. It is known that Ellie came into possession of her premonitions by her mother, as the gift was passed down through the female generations of her mother's bloodline. She is currently the seventh generation of women in her family to inherit this gift. Initially, Ellie held no control over her gift, unable to decide when she wanted a premonitions and for what reason, though over time - and especially after her transition into a vampire - Ellie gained enough control to pull a vision of whomever and whatever she focusses on, although this doesn't always work, as evidenced on multiply occasions. It is because of her constant knowledge about the future, that makes Ellie seem highly confident. Ellie, while talking about her talent, describes herself as being "far from infallible". Ellie's power works by receiving visions of the future, sometimes at will. At first she couldn't control them, but she gained it during her growth as a vampire. She can use it to keep tabs on a particular object by merely focusing on it. She has also said that some visions come to her when there is a connection between her and the source of the vision; whether it be a threat to her family or simply someone she relates to. In a fight, she can use her vision to anticipate her enemy's moves and avoid his advances, or worse, turn his own moves against him. Ellie also has the ability to draw a scene that she sees in her visions without looking, and also rather quickly. When Ellie's visions first manifested, they came to her as dreams. They scared Ellie at first, and as a result she would wake up most nights in a cold sweat, only to then spend the rest of the night in Damon's room as she was too scared to go back to sleep. She began to think that something was seriously wrong with her, but she found that the more she resisted and tried to ignore the dreams, the more potent and forceful they became. Eventually, Ellie had a dream where she climb a tree and fell down. About a week later, Ellie's dream came true, and she broke her leg after trying to climb a tree and falling. By the time Ellie was ten, her visions grew to the point in which she started having them while she was awake. As a human, she only received visions at certain times while at most times, she felt the predictions. During Ellie's transformation into a vampire, her visions were intensified even more so, just as though they were a common human trait that was amplified during the transition. Once she accepted her ability, she gained more control over it, and commonly uses the visions to her advantage to keep her family and those she loves, safe. As her power grew, Ellie develop the ability to experience aspects of her premonitions, allowing her to hear what is taking place within the environment of their visions and to feel the emotions of the victims in their premonitions. Ellie can sometimes feel the emotions of the victims in her premonitions, for example, she once felt the the emotions of Caroline Forbes when Katherine "killed" her in ''The Return. '' After Jeremy gets brought back from the dead by Bonnie after being fatally shot by Caroline's mother, he starts to see ghosts of vampires who have died. This new found gift, brings Ellie and Jeremy closer than ever, as the two are the only people who truly understand what it's like to live in a world seeing things that no one else can see. Category:Trait Pages Category:Caity95 Category:TVD Trait Pages